<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Anything But A Christmas Movie by ArchangelC137</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272660">Anything But A Christmas Movie</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelC137/pseuds/ArchangelC137'>ArchangelC137</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Couch Cuddles, Fluff, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:42:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28272660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArchangelC137/pseuds/ArchangelC137</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is sick of his parents fighting over all things Christmas and so retreats to Vlad's for some much-needed peace.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Danny Fenton/Vlad Masters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>122</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Pompous Pep Discord - Jack's Secret Santa 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Anything But A Christmas Movie</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/BOROS/gifts">BOROS</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a secret Santa gift for Boros on the Pompous Pep discord server. I really hope you like it! Also, I hope this is the right person!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Danny hated Christmas. Not only was his birthday a few days before, resulting in his Christmas and birthday presents being combined, but his parents also seemed to have a silent agreement that it was the best time to air all of their grievances.</p>
<p>Danny sighed as he sat on the roof of his home, listening as his parents had another knockdown drag-out fight below him in the living room. By the sound of it, they were arguing about who got to put the star on the tree. Sometimes Danny wondered who was the child and who was the adult in this house.</p>
<p>He hears a door open behind him and turns to see Jazz walk out onto the roof. "Hey, Jazz. What's up?" </p>
<p>"I'm gonna go and stay with a friend tonight, it's getting pretty bad down there." She said, jabbing her thumb over her shoulder. "You think you could stay with Sam or Tucker?"</p>
<p>"Uhh, Tuck is in California with his parents. They wanted a family vacation before we all head off for college next year. And Sam is doing Hannaka things with her parents till after Christmas, so I don't want to intrude on them." Danny sat and thought for a moment.</p>
<p>It had been five years since he had acquired his powers, and he had made some really strong alliances with powerful ghosts over the years. Including, two years ago, he had finally hammered out a truce with one of the most powerful ghosts, and his nemesis, Plasmius, aka Vlad Masters.</p>
<p>It had been rough going while they had been negotiating, but they had finally come to an agreement, Vlad would stop trying to kill his dad, and Danny would accept training from Vlad. </p>
<p>It had been one of the best decisions he had ever made. Vlad had taught him many things he didn't know about his powers and his new biology. And over the two years, they had been in their truce, Vlad had mellowed out a little. He no longer tried to enact plots or schemes, and he hadn't tried to hit on Danny's mum in a year and a half at least.</p>
<p>Danny turns to look at Jazz. "I could stay at Vlad's though. I doubt he would mind, his guest bedroom has more of my stuff in it than my room does at this point." He joked, making Jazz giggle a little.</p>
<p>"Call first, don't just show up on his doorstep like last time." She chided Danny and he nodded with a grin.</p>
<p>Jazz had been hesitant about his truce with Vlad at first, as were his friends. But Jazz had also been the first to accept it as well. She had sat down with Vlad and Danny during the negotiations, she had seen first hand the change in Vlad.</p>
<p>Danny's friends however had been too mad to sit in on the negotiations. Tucker had come around a few months afterward and had in turn talked to Vlad and learned of the parameters of the truce.</p>
<p>Sam however had taken nearly a full year to even contemplate the notion of talking to Vlad. She had maintained that he was still up to no good and always would be. </p>
<p>Danny and Sam had gotten into a pretty heated shouting match about her attitude about it, the fight ending with Sam storming off and not talking to either Danny or Tucker for a week before she calmed down enough to be in the same room as them again.</p>
<p>She had conceded that she had overreacted, that she was being too overprotective and that part of it had been jealousy. Danny had been spending a lot of his free time training with Vlad and she felt as if he was being taken away by the older halfa. </p>
<p>Danny had assured her that Vlad would never take her place as his best friend, that he was a mentor and nothing more.</p>
<p>That had been a year ago, and since then Danny and Vlad had grown closer. They talked after their training sessions and Vlad cooked him dinner whenever it got late. Danny freely called Vlad a friend now.</p>
<p>"I'll give him a call now," Danny said, pulling out his phone and punching in Vlad's number.</p>
<p>It took three rings for Vlad to answer. "Hello, Little Badger. To what do I owe the pleasure of a call from you this late?" He asked, causing Danny to look down at his watch to see that it was almost 11 at night.</p>
<p>"Sorry, Vlad. I didn't realize it was that late." Danny said as he shrugged at Jazz. "I was wondering if you'd mind me coming over tonight? Mum and dad are fighting again and I just don't feel like dealing with it."</p>
<p>"Of course, Daniel. You know you're always welcome here." Danny smiled and gave a thumbs up to Jazz. </p>
<p>"Alright, I'll be over in maybe half an hour. See you soon, thanks, Vlad." </p>
<p>"See you soon, Daniel." Vlad agreed.</p>
<p>Danny hung up and jumped down from his perch on the edge of the roof. "He said it's fine. You gonna drive me or am I flying?" He asked.</p>
<p>He had told his parents about his powers just after he had graduated high school so he could talk about it all openly with Jazz now, it was a real weight off his shoulders, to be honest.</p>
<p>"Either, you'll get there faster if you fly though." Jazz said with a smirk. </p>
<p>Danny had confided in Jazz about a year ago that he thought he had feelings for the older halfa, and ever since then, she had been teasing him about it as any good older sibling would. Danny smirked back at her.</p>
<p>"Fine then, I'll fly. We telling mum and dad or are we just leaving?" He asked as they walked into the house.</p>
<p>"I think we could just slip out without them noticing, but you know how they get now that they know about your powers." Danny nodded.</p>
<p>"I suppose you're right." They had been very overprotective since they learned about Danny's powers, and his mum even more so since she learned about the truce Danny had with Vlad. It had taken him a while to convince her he wasn't a threat.</p>
<p>They made their way down into the lounge room where their parents were still arguing about the tree.</p>
<p>"Mum, Dad, Danny and I are going out for the night." Jazz said, grabbing her wallet and car keys from the coffee table where she had left them that afternoon. </p>
<p>"What? But you just got here Jazzy." Jack said as he turned away from the tree to look at the two of them.</p>
<p>"I already told a friend of mine I'd stay with her tonight. We haven't seen each other since I left for college, so we're going to spend tonight together because we're both busy the rest of the holidays." Jazz explained.</p>
<p>"Okay, well, be careful Jazz. We'll see you tomorrow for lunch though, right?" Jazz nodded at their mother. </p>
<p>"Yes, I'll be back by lunch. Wouldn't miss it, mum." She smiled and hugged her before heading toward the front door. </p>
<p>"Where are you off to Danny?" Jack asked as he made to follow his sister.</p>
<p>"I'm gonna head over to Vlad's. I wanted to invite him to Christmas dinner." Maddie frowned.</p>
<p>"You can do that tomorrow, Danny." She said, crossing her arms.</p>
<p>"Yeah, probably. But I also don't want to be here while you guys fight over the tree." Danny said bluntly. He was getting over his mother trying to stop him from seeing Vlad. Her eyes widened as Danny turned away from her.</p>
<p>He walked out the door after Jazz and sighed deeply.</p>
<p>"You didn't have to put it like that you know?" Jazz said as she unlocked her car.</p>
<p>"I know. But ever since she found out about Vlad being a halfa too, she's tried to stop me from training with him." He sighed again. "I get it, I do. But I'm turning 19 tomorrow for god's sake. I can look after myself."</p>
<p>Jazz nodded and opened the driver's side door. "Well, you should talk to her about it. Maybe not tomorrow, your birthday is more important." Danny chuckled. </p>
<p>"I promise I'll talk to her about it before the year is out." He said as he transformed from Danny Fenton to Danny Phantom. "I'll see you at lunch tomorrow." He said with a wave as he jumped into the air and headed in the direction of Vlad's Amity Park apartment.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Danny landed in the hall outside Vlad's penthouse apartment and transformed back into his human form. He shook out his legs a little, the tingling from them transforming into a tail bearable, but still an annoyance after all these years of being a half-ghost.</p>
<p>Danny raised his hand and knocked on the door, waiting the few seconds it takes for Vlad to hear and answer. The door opened and Vlad gestured him inside. </p>
<p>"Hey, fruitloop. Thanks for letting me stay over tonight, I really needed to get out of the house." He said as he leaned down to scoop up the lovely white cat that wound around his feet.</p>
<p>"Of course, Daniel. You are always welcome, as I said on the phone." Vlad said as he closed the door and turned to smile at Danny holding his cat. "So, what were they fighting about this time?" He asked as he leads Danny to the spacious lounge room.</p>
<p>There was a giant TV on one wall, the couch directly opposite it, a coffee table in between, and a tree next to the floor to ceiling window that faced out over the town. Danny took a seat on the couch and shrugged.</p>
<p>"They were fighting over the tree. I swear I don't know who the kid is supposed to be in that house anymore." He said as he scratched Maddie-cat behind the ears. </p>
<p>"Yes well, there is nothing you can do, they have to sort their issues out on their own Little Badger," Vlad said as he took a seat next to Danny.</p>
<p>"I know. I kind of got snippy with mum as I left. She tried to stop me because I told her I was coming here." Danny let Maddie-cat curl up on his lap as he spread half across the huge couch.</p>
<p>"Your mother hasn't forgiven me for the things I did before our truce," Vlad said flatly. "But, honestly, I don't particularly mind that anymore. As long as you are happy with where we are, then that is all that matters." Vlad said with a slight smile. </p>
<p>Danny nodded and smiled back. "Hey, can we watch a movie? Anything but a Christmas movie, I'm so sick of them." He said with a grimace.</p>
<p>"That can be arranged. What would you like to watch?" Vlad asked as he stood and walked over to his movie collection.</p>
<p>"Anything. Maybe something action-packed for a change, I've been watching romcoms with Jazz since she got home from college." Danny said as he lay down on the couch with his feet on the arm of the couch and his head where Vlad had just been sitting.</p>
<p>Danny knew that his little crush wasn't going to go anywhere but he enjoyed his time with Vlad too much to stop, even if it did hurt a little to admit to himself that his feelings were one-sided.</p>
<p>Vlad slipped a disk into his high-tech DVD player and then walked back to the couch with the remote in his hand. When he saw that Danny had spread himself over the couch he rolled his eyes, but lifted Danny's head easily and slipped back into his spot, resting Danny's head on his thigh.</p>
<p>Danny blushed and turned on his side to hide his face from Vlad, a small content smile spreading across his face as he watched the screen light up with the menu of Pirates of the Caribbean five.</p>
<p>Danny's eyes grew wide. "How did you get this?! It's not even out in cinema's yet." He asked, looking up at Vlad.</p>
<p>"You should know by now that I have my ways," Vlad said with his signature smirk. "But in this case, Johnny gave me a copy."</p>
<p>"Johnny Depp?!" Danny almost screeched.</p>
<p>"Yes, Daniel. Johnny Depp." Vlad said as he pressed play on the remote, placed it down on the side table beside him, picked up another remote and lowered the lights, placed that remote down, and pulled the blanket off the back of the couch. "Now hush. Watch the movie." He said as he tucked the blanket around Danny.</p>
<p>"Wait. I don't want to be the only one all cozy." Danny sat up and pushed Vlad so he was leaning in the crook between the arm and the back of the other end of the couch. He then proceeded to lay between Vlad's legs with his head nestled on Vlad's shoulder and pulled the blanket around the both of them.</p>
<p>This wasn't the first time they had cuddled up with each other on the couch as they watched movies. Granted, it was usually when they were both drowsy after a long day of training, but it felt the same as always.</p>
<p>Vlad chuckled and shifted to get comfortable, wrapping an arm around Danny as he does so he doesn't jostle the boy off the couch.</p>
<p>Danny curled his feet underneath himself, which caused him to curl even more into Vlad's side, and as the movie started Vlad ran his fingers through Danny's hair.</p>
<p>Danny's eyes slipped closed as the movie started, his heart speeding up at the feel of Vlad's fingers in his hair. He hummed lowly and snuggled further into Vlad's shoulder happily.</p>
<p>Danny made it through half the movie before he started falling asleep. Vlad carding his fingers through Danny's hair was not helping him in any way, but he also didn't want Vlad to stop.</p>
<p>By the end of the movie Danny had dozed off on Vlad's chest, still conscious enough to know that the movie had ended, but just out of it enough that he didn't want to move. </p>
<p>Vlad turned the tv and DVD player off with the remote and continued to card his fingers through Danny's hair. "You should go to sleep, Little Badger." He whispered after leaning forward a little to check if Danny was asleep or not.</p>
<p>"What time is it?" Danny asked, shifting so he could look up at Vlad in his dazed state.</p>
<p>"Just after one. Come now, up. You need to go to bed." Danny frowned, his mind was having trouble focusing on anything but the fall of Vlad's hair, which was out of its usual ponytail for once.</p>
<p>Danny reached up and threaded his hand through Vlad's hair and pulled him down so they were nose to nose before he realized what he was doing, and when his brain kicked back into gear he immediately let go, blushing scarlet and averting his eyes.</p>
<p>"Daniel?" Vlad's voice was deep and gravelly, like he had just woken up. Danny let his eyes meet Vlad's again.</p>
<p>"Sorry, just ignore me, I'm tired. I didn't realize what I was doing." He said as he sat up on the couch. He focused on folding the blanket in his lap and placing it over the back of the couch.</p>
<p>"Did you know, Daniel, that our actions when we first wake are instinct?" Vlad asked as he watched the younger halfa fiddle with the blanket after placing it back where it belonged. "Look at me, Daniel." He said as he reached out and placed a hand on Danny's shoulder.</p>
<p>Danny turned his head so he could lock eyes with Vlad once more. What he saw there made his heart skip a beat. Vlad was smiling softly at him, his eyes filled with so many emotions. Danny could see admiration, pride, but most importantly he could see love shining in those brilliant blue eyes.</p>
<p>"Daniel, you aren't the only one who feels what you're feeling right now," Vlad said as he shifted a little closer to Danny. </p>
<p>"But...." Danny frowned a little as he turned to face Vlad better. "You've always seemed to just see me as a pupil." He said quietly. "You knew about my feelings for you, didn't you?" He asked.</p>
<p>"No, Daniel, I didn't. Contrary to popular belief, I am not a mind reader. You have to tell me certain things, especially when it comes to your feelings. Just as I have to do the same." Vlad said as he reached out and grasped Danny's hand between them on the couch.</p>
<p>Danny squeezed the fingers between his. "Are you....saying what I think you are?" He asked, not wanting to get his hopes up.</p>
<p>"That would depend entirely on what you think I'm saying," Vlad said cryptically.</p>
<p>"That you feel the same about me as I do about you," Danny whispered.</p>
<p>"I shouldn't, Daniel. You are 20 years my junior and the son of my college friends." Vlad sighed, running his other hand over his eyes. "But yes, I do have feelings for you. Very strong feelings that I can't, that I don't want to get rid of."</p>
<p>Danny couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. After all the pining he had done, to find out that Vlad felt the same way about him was the best birthday/Christmas present he could have ever received.</p>
<p>Instead of relying on words, which had failed him more times than they had helped him, Danny flung himself forward, wrapped his arms around Vlad's neck, and kissed him right on the lips.</p>
<p>It was just a gentle brush at first, not more than the touch of a butterflies wing, but when Vlad regained his composure, he wrapped his own arms around Danny's waist and kissed him back, deepening it only slightly so their lips moved against each other.</p>
<p>It was the perfect first kiss, and Danny couldn't have asked for more.</p>
<p>When they pulled away from each other they both had grins on their faces. "Well, that's the best Christmas present I could have asked for," Danny said with a chuckle.</p>
<p>Vlad smirked at him. "Oh, so am I to take it that you don't want your actual Christmas present and I can just give you the present I got for your birthday instead?" He asked smugly.</p>
<p>"What? No, no that isn't what I meant at all!" Danny exclaimed in mock horror. "I would never insinuate that I didn't want a present." </p>
<p>Vlad chuckled. "Very well, I will still give you both. But only because I love you, Little Badger." Vlad's eyes were serious and his grip on Danny tightened a little like he was scared of saying those words.</p>
<p>Danny just beamed at him. "I love you too, Vlad." He whispered, hiding his flushed face in the crook of Vlad's neck.</p>
<p>'Maybe Christmas wouldn't be so bad this year,' Danny thought as they slowly fell asleep together on the couch, Danny's head on Vlad's shoulder and Vlad's arms wrapped around Danny's waist.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>